


Where We Shine

by caffeineAndroid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineAndroid/pseuds/caffeineAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazawa Nico never considered herself to have much options, but she was lucky enough to get a chance at doing something she loved and didn't hesitate to take it. Nishikino Maki has her options already laid out for her, and she has convinced herself she is okay with it. So when she is given a chance to break out from what is expected of her and follow her own path in company of a rambunctious black-haired girl, what will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> One day while I was listening to the Nico version of Wild Stars I thought "What if Nico became a singer instead of an idol?". A drawing was made (that sadly I hadn't been able to finish), ideas were fleshed out and this was born. Hope you like it :')

“For the last time, Nozomi. No.”

 

“But Nicocchi—”

 

“ _No._ ”

 

“Party pooper.” Nozomi pouted.

 

Nico didn't care, though. Her last priority at the moment was to appease to Nozomi’s weird requests. Why did she want to sing a duet with her when Eli was right beside her, anyway? Weren't they married or something?

 

Well, not really. They had just graduated from high school after all, but from all the flirting they did during the year she had known them, they might as well take their vows right this instant and be done with it.

 

Besides why, just _why_ does Nozomi want for Nico to play the role of the guy? And _in public_ , for crying out loud. She hadn't stopped pestering her about it since that time she caught her making a duet with herself during cleaning duty, switching back and forth from the girly voice she usually used to a more deep, mature one as she tried to do a more boyish sound. Sure, she had let her hear it again once or twice—at her insistence—but this was a whole other level. Did she want to ruin her image so badly? There was no way Nico could make it as an idol if she got caught doing that!

 

Not that she was absolutely sure about it anymore. I mean, she still loved idols and all but it just seemed so... _restricting._ The usual scandals of idols not being allowed to have a romantic life and the few rejections she had received from agencies had really started to affect her determination.

 

So now she was out of high school without a clear plan for her future. Great. Just great.

 

The fact she was currently stuck at a karaoke café with the other two flirty ex-third years wasn't really making much to lift her mood either.

 

“Don’t look so gloom, Nicocchi.” Spoke once again the fortune teller, noticing Nico’s growing furrowing brow. “Why don't you sing with me to lift up your spirits, hm?”

 

_Ugh, here we go again._

 

“I said no, Nozomi. Like, a thousand times already.”

 

“Leave her alone, Nozomi.” Eli, the voice of reason, finally spoke to calm down her not-official-but-still-obvious girlfriend before rising her drink towards her lips.

 

“Thank y—” A grin on the other's lips stopped Nico’s thankful words as they were leaving her lips.

 

_Oh great. What now?_

 

After taking a sip of her drink, smug grin still plastered on her face, the quarter Russian spoke again. “She probably can't do it, anyway.”

 

Ruby eyes glared at the blonde, burning fire clashing against cold challenging blue.

 

“Nozomi.” Called Nico, eyes still stuck on the taller of the three. “Get ready, we're getting on stage.”

 

The purple haired clapped lightly as she got up to get a turn for the two of them, and next thing the petite girl knew she was on stage in front of a café full of people, singing a duet with whom she grew to consider her best friend. A _romantic_ song. And singing the _male_ role.

 

_And she fucking rocked it._

 

Not like there was any doubt in the first place, of course. She was the great and only Yazawa Nico, after all.

 

But nothing prepared her for what happened later.

 

* * *

 

“You _knew,_ didn't you?” Accused the shorter girl, though her tone didn't match with the way her hands trembled while she held onto a little piece of paper with both her hands.

 

A business card.

 

A business card _for her._

 

Nozomi just giggled, earning another stare from Nico. “ _How?_ ” Asked the still bewildered petite girl.

 

“The cards told me so.” Answered the other in a sing song voice, taking a few tarot cards from her pocket.

 

“You expect me to believe those cards of yours told you there was going to be a recruiter looking for singers for their new agency, in this café, at this exact time?” Deadpanned the ruby-eyed girl.

 

“Hmm, sort of.” Explained the fortune teller, ignoring the annoyance in her friend's voice. “They told me something good would happen if I got you to sing here today.”

 

“Come on, Nico. As if you're not happy about it.” Interjected Eli with a smile.

 

“Well. Uhm.” Nico coughed to try and hide her incoming blush, looking to the side for a second before her eyes wandered once more to the card in her hands.

 

_An independent agency, huh?_

 

It wasn't idol business, and it was a great risk since the recruiter had told her they were barely starting off. But unexpected as it was, it was her chance of making her dream come true somehow. Singers could bring smiles to people too, it wasn't something reserved to only cute idols. Not to mention she could have some more freedoms this way.

 

But was she really cut out for this?

 

Should she take the risk?

 

“You should go, Nicocchi.” A reassuring voice spoke, a hand going to her shoulder. Her eyes rose to meet a calming turquoise gaze, and her friend gave her a small but determined nod.

 

And that was all the motivation Nico had needed.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, Nico-chan! I can't believe you're actually becoming a singer!”

 

Nico’s hand flew up to cover the other girl's mouth. “Rin! Not so loud!” Said the older girl through clenched teeth, glaring at the ginger.

 

“That’s right, Rin-chan! You can't divulge that sort of information so lightly! It could affect her future career!” Added a brunette girl, nodding furiously.

 

“But Kayo-chin…”

 

“Shut it, Rin. Hanayo’s right, you never know who could be listening!” Her words seemed to deflate Rin’s enthusiasm. She pouted, expression that reminded Nico a little of an apologizing puppy.

 

Nico sighed and pat the girl's head, action that seemed to have a quick effect since next thing the black-haired knew, the ginger was leaning against her trying to imitate a purr.

 

Hanayo and Rin were two of her friends. They were 2 years younger than her, therefore the petite girl had only met them by her third year of high school. Even though she graduated and the girls moved on to her second year they remained close, and always tried to make time for each other.

 

Nico smiled to herself. Who would have thought that during her last year, a trembling first year, her glasses almost falling off her face, would appear at her door wanting to join her Idol Research Club. She had been a little wary of the girl at first, but honestly, it was pretty hard to distrust someone like Hanayo for too long and before she knew it, they were good friends.

 

That's how she got to meet Rin too, the young star of the track team. The two girls were inseparable after all. There was another first year that was with them occasionally, a reserved—and admittedly good-looking—redhead but she never really interacted much with her besides a few greetings. She only knew from Rin and Hanayo that the girl was a daughter to two doctors, that she was rich and that she played the piano.

 

“Nico-chan, are you listening, nya?”

 

“Huh?” She was suddenly brought back to reality by the shorter haired girl, and realized that no, she hadn't been listening.

 

Rin pouted at her angrily. Well, as angry as Rin could look, anyway. “Nico-chan! Kayo-chin was talking to you!” She said while moving her hand to pinch Nico’s cheek, but the older girl swapped her hand away before she could reach her face.

 

“Sorry, Hanayo. Got lost in thought for a sec there. You were saying?” She looked at the girl with glasses, still swapping Rin’s hands away but paying no attention to her. After a year, she was already experienced on the younger girl's antics.

 

“It’s ok, Nico-chan.” Said Hanayo with a smile. “You must be really excited. I'd be pretty distracted in your place, too.” Ah, sweet little Hanayo, always so patient and understanding. Nico would have hugged her if she weren't, still, trying to keep Rin at bay.

 

“I was wondering if you met your team already?” Asked the brunette once more.

 

Nico shook her head. “Not yet. They're trying to see who in their team would be best for the task. They only have a few songwriters though so it shouldn't take too long.”

 

“You have to keep us updated, nya!” Rin jumped excitedly, eyes shining as she looked at the older girl. Well, at least she had stopped her previous attacks.

 

Nico chuckled.

 

“Of course, duh.”

 

* * *

 

Nico prided herself in keeping her promises, so even though once she started her career her time was a bit more limited, as was the amount of things she could disclose, she did the best she could think of to repay her friends’ support.

 

She got them all an early, autographed copy of her first single. Initially she was going to just send it to them as a surprise, but she was so excited once she got the discs in her hands that she made a few quick calls and got them all together.

 

Yes, even Honoka, that hyperactive second year she had met halfway through the year via Rin. And she knew Honoka would inevitably bring her two best friends along, Kotori and Umi, so she got them copies too because. Well.

 

Because _why not_? She was on her way of becoming a famous singer after all, she could give away all the copies she wanted for her friends and her friend's friends and whoever else she wanted.

 

So when Rin asked for an extra copy to give to ‘Maki-chan, nya!’ the shorter girl didn't have it in her to deny her request, even though she didn't recognize the name right away.

 

* * *

 

Good things never last, as some people like to say.

 

Her mother had an accident. Luckily it was nothing life threatening, but she had given her quite the scare by suddenly ending up in the hospital.

 

Some of the money of her first single went for their share of the hospital bills, even though her mother refused time and time again. But Nico would have none of that, it was her money after all and she would use it as she pleased.

 

Though she would admit it was good they had insurance.

 

Sadly the incident brought a pause to her barely starting career, as she had to take care of her siblings while her mother was recovering. She had to take care of her mother later on too, once she was allowed to go home. They didn't have other relatives and Nico didn't want to burden their neighbors any more than they already did.

 

Those were some hard months for Nico, but luckily her agency was understanding enough—and her first single had been quite a success, too—, so they gave her the time off to focus on her family as long as she promised to come back and not sign with any other competitor.

 

By the time she went back, her high school friends had already moved up a year.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, I can't believe this.” Groaned a black haired girl, face hidden between her arms over the dining table at her best friend's place.

 

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Nico. It's not so bad.” Oh, right. Eli was here too. They wouldn't say, but Nico was sure she and Nozomi were living together. Seriously, what were they trying to hide by this point?

 

“I’m sure things will turn out alright, Nicocchi.” She was brought back to reality by Nozomi’s voice, who placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

 

Nico sighed. “And just _how_ can you be so sure about that?”

 

“The cards, remember?”

 

Nico didn't answer right away. She still remembered that night Nozomi insisted to have her sing, and how it landed her a contract. Her red eyes scanned the girl, trying to look for any sort of insecurity in her words.

 

Turquoise eyes met hers, and the purple haired just nodded her head once. “Have some faith, Nicocchi. I'm sure fate has something in store for you, so don't give up so easily.”

 

The petite girl felt reinvigorated by her friend's words and sat up straighter. “You know what? You’re right, Nozomi. The great Nico Nii can’t let this little drawback get the best of her!” She pumped up a fist in the air, the other one going down hard on the table, shaking the mugs a little but none of the two other girls dared stop her now that she had recovered her usual confidence.

 

But they were a bit taken aback when the petite girl suddenly stood up, now both hands down on the table as she looked up and declared with a strong voice.

 

“I _will_ find a songwriter!”

 

Nozomi and Eli looked at each other and smiled.

 

Nico was back into business.

 

* * *

 

“And you have to find your own songwriter?” A soft voiced Hanayo spoke, even though they were at a table apart from everyone else in the restaurant they were currently at.

 

“Not necessarily. They’re confident they’ll get new people eventually, but they’re too busy too look at the moment. They’re still a small agency, after all.” Explained Nico, putting a fry into her mouth and chewing before continuing. “But I don’t wanna wait that long, so they told me I could look on my own and if I find someone I like and who is willing to work with them, they’ll accept them.”

 

Nico continued to eat as she looked at her other two friends, sitting across from her. Rin seemed strangely focused, and her brow was furrowed a little. Weird, but Nico payed it no mind.

 

“I see.” Hanayo spoke again. “That’s actually nice of them, but do you know someone, Nico-chan?” Wondered the brunette, worriedly looking at her older friend. She remembered how excited Nico had been when she first told them about the contract, and she knew just how much the girl wanted this, so she had been extremely worried once the incident with her mother happened.

 

She was glad that at least the ruby-eyed girl still had a chance to continue doing what she loved.

 

“Huh… Not really, no.” Admitted the petite girl. “I was planning on going to like, music schools or something. Recitals, maybe. You never know.” She shrugged.

 

“Wait.” Rin spoke up suddenly, making the two other girls jump a little in their seats. “Recitals?” Her brow furrowed more at the word. Did she not know what a recital was? “Like, piano recitals, nya?”

 

“Uh. Yes?” Nico blinked in confusion. “Pianists usually know how to compose. I think.” Rin’s eyes shone at every word that escaped Nico’s mouth.

 

_Just what got into her?_

 

The ginger was oblivious to the looks her friends were giving her as she continued to speak. “And they write the lyrics, too?”

 

“Not necessarily. There can be more than one person, you know, for the music and lyrics. But if I can find someone who does the two, well…” Another shrug. “All the better, right?”

 

Rin nodded excitedly, jumping a bit on her seat.

 

“Erm. Rin? Are you trying to get somewhere with this or… ?” Nico was at a loss, but it seemed her glasses-wearing friend suddenly realized what the ginger was planning, as she suddenly put a hand over her arm and spoke.

 

“Rin-chan, I don’t think you should—”

 

“Trust me on this, Kayo-chin! It’ll work!” The cat girl told her, still excited about something the ruby-eyed couldn’t understand.

 

“You know her opinion about this.”

 

“And I know she’s lying! Come on, Kayo-chin. Do you really _believe_ what she says?”

 

“Well…” The brunette looked down in doubt, before her eyes met her friend’s again. “Are you sure we should do this?”

 

The ginger nodded, the excitement refusing to leave her body for even one second. “I’m positive!”

 

Nico coughed, calling the others’ attention. “I’m here too, you know?” She deadpanned, annoyed that she was being ignored. “Can I know just what in the world are you two muttering about?”

 

Hanayo looked at Rin and Rin beamed back to her with a big smile on her face. Hanayo smiled and nodded, and the ginger fixed her eyes on Nico’s with determination.

 

“Nico-chan, why don’t you come to a piano recital with us, nya?”


	2. Deceptive Cadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishikino Maki is already 17 years old and is starting her last year in high school. The year that she had decided would be the last she would play the piano. She has other worries now. Worries of a grown up who has to follow the path to her future in medicine.
> 
> Will an old senior be able to come and shake her determination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes to you courtesy of my school's computers, since I wrote most of it during classes :'D (Don't do that kids)

“Impressive as always, Maki-san” Said a man around his mid-forties while softly clapping. Across from him and in front of a big black piano, sat a young redheaded girl who had been playing just a few seconds ago. “At this rate you should have no problems at the oncoming recital, or in any other you choose to participate, to be honest.” He chuckled, and the girl—Maki—turned around in the piano seat to face him.

 

“Thank you, Tanaka-sensei.”

 

“Oh, please, no need to thank me. You're a very talented young girl, I'm sure you would have reached your current level with or without my help.” He assured. “Are you sure you won’t join any competition this year?”

 

The redhead furrowed her brow at his question. _There he goes again_ . _How many times do I have to repeat myself?_

 

“My decision is made.” She stated firmly, a hand reaching up to play with a strand of her hair.

 

_There’s no other choice_.

 

“I know, I know.” Tanaka smiled apologetically. He knew better than to insist on the subject. “But it’s such a shame, with your skill I’m sure you would win any competition easily.”

 

“Praise won’t change my mind.” Was Maki’s quick answer, before looking out the window. It was sunny outside. Spring would soon enough give way to summer.

 

She couldn’t say she was looking forward to that.

 

“This is my last year of high school, I have to start focusing on entrance exams for university so I’ll be ready to inherit my family’s hospital.” She explained monotonously, her cold amethyst eyes focusing again on her piano teacher. “I believe I explained this to you already.”

 

The teacher chuckled again, nervously this time. “You did, yes.”

 

“And I believe I also said I didn’t want to discuss this matter again.” Continued Maki, still remembering that one time her teacher had decided to try and make her change her mind about the piano and music in general, going on about how she should ‘follow her dreams’.

 

_Dreams are only meant for when we sleep._

 

That’s what her father had told her. Reality was a whole different story that had to be faced completely awake and logically, not by following childish dreams of music. Besides, she already had her future set up for her, so why bother trying to follow something else? She should be grateful that she didn’t have to worry about that as so many teenagers did at her age.

 

“You did say that too, yes.” Maki was brought back to the present by the apologetic voice of her teacher. “You’ll have to forgive me, Maki-san. I think I’m starting to get forgetful already.” He tried to laugh it off, a hand going to the back of his neck.

 

“In that case I would suggest an appointment with an specialist. You shouldn’t be presenting memory problems at your age, Tanaka-sensei.” And with those words she stood up, moving to grab her things that were lying on the wall next to the piano. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to head up to the hospital. I’ll see you next Saturday.”

 

“Y-yeah… Good luck at the hospital, Maki-san.” Answered the man when the redhead was already halfway through the door.

 

When she turned around for a brief second, Maki swore she saw a flash of pity on the man's eyes. But it didn't last long, as soon enough the door was closing behind her.

 

* * *

 

“That is all for today, Maki. You can head home now.” A redheaded woman spoke to the girl, a caring smile on her lips.

 

Maki nodded in response. “OK. Thanks, Mama.” Replied the pianist before standing up to grab her bag, stretching her arms a little.

 

“Tired, dear?”

 

“Not really.” She lied quickly. She _was_ tired. Going to the hospital every other day tired her. The constant looks of her teacher and friends when she denied music tired her. Even the way her parents praised her effort tired her.

 

But she couldn’t say all that. “Just a bit sore, with the recital coming and all.”

 

“Oh, right.” The woman started, keeping her smile. “How’s that going? You came from your class, right?” Asked Maki’s mother.

 

Maki was slightly surprised at her mother's question. “Yes, I do. Tanaka-sensei says I should have no trouble at all.”

 

The older woman chuckled. “Of course you won’t. You’re very talented, after all. And you’ve been playing piano all your life.” The proudness in her mother’s voice sparked a warm feeling inside her chest.

 

_Maybe I could…_

 

“But try not to overexert yourself too much.” Her mother interrupted her thoughts, a stern look in her eyes. “Remember that you have entrance exams this year. You need to stay focused.”

 

Maki deflated immediately. _Figures_.

 

“Yes, Mama. I know.” She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” And she gave her mother a practiced smile to calm her down.

 

It worked. “I know, dear. But a mother worries, you know that.” Her loving smile returned, and Maki relaxed a little.

 

_I should have known better than to get my hopes up._

 

“Now go,” The older redhead continued. “You haven’t gotten a chance to get some schoolwork done today, have you? Don’t let me steal any more of your time, darling.”

 

The teenager nodded, still with the same smile from before, and turned to leave. “I’ll be leaving, then.”

 

“Be careful on your way back home. I should be back for dinner, but there’s leftovers in the fridge just in case.”

 

“OK. See you later, Mama.”

 

They waved their goodbyes, and the girl headed home.

 

* * *

 

The only thing that she got when dinner time arrived was an apology from her mother in the form of a text message.

 

Not like she was expecting any less, so she replied nonchalantly and focused again on her already half empty plate and the movie she was watching.

 

She could do her homework later, or even tomorrow. After all, it’s not like she played that much piano at home anyway.

 

She was too busy for music.

 

* * *

 

“Maki-chaaaan!” A ginger latched on her back affectionately, rubbing her cheek against Maki’s. The redhead barely budged, already used to this kind of treatment from Rin.

 

That didn’t mean she was past the age of blushing, though. Which she quickly did.

 

“What do you want, Rin?” Asked the redhead, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. Needless to say, Rin didn’t notice, or if she did, she ignored it. She was more than familiar with Maki’s attitude already..

 

“I was wondering if I could hear you play today, nya!” Said Rin, jumping up and down while still holding Maki from her shoulders. “Practice got cancelled and I gotta wait for Kayo-chin to finish her club activities, but I have nothing else to do!”

 

“I’m not playing today. And why did your practice got cancelled, anyway? Don’t you have a competition soon?” Wondered the redhead, dizzy due to her friend’s bouncing. “And let go of me already!”

 

“We do, but it’s raining, Maki-chan!” Answered Rin, finally letting go of her. Her eyes focused on the other girl, big and innocent. “Didn’t you notice, nya?”

 

Maki blinked once. Then twice. And then she looked through the window. _Oh. Right._ It was mid spring after all. Rain was normal, but how come the redhead didn’t notice was beyond her. Was she really so distracted?

 

“Wait!” The sudden exclamation brought Maki’s attention back to Rin. “Why aren’t _you_ practicing, Maki-chan? You have a competition soon, too!”

 

“It’s a _recital_ , Rin. Not a competition.” The taller girl sighed as she reached for her hair, her fingers playing with a strand of it. “I told you already that I won’t be entering competitions this year. I’ll just be attending some recitals. And I’m not practicing today because I need to go to the hospital.”

 

“What? Why?!” Whined the ginger.

 

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Because… My parents need me there? I’m inheriting the hospital, remember? They want me to get familiar with how everything is done so I’ll be ready as soon as I graduate from university.”

 

“No, no! I know that!” Rin pouted. _Why is she mad now?_ “But why aren't you practicing? Even if it's just a recital, you should practice, nya!”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Maki failed to see Rin’s point. “We’re in our last year, Rin. We need to start focusing on what's important. Like entrance exams.”

 

Rin suddenly became serious.

 

“Music used to be important to you.”

 

Maki froze.

 

“Maki-chan,” Called the ginger. “Is this really what you wan—”

 

“You don’t know about that!” Realizing her sudden outburst, Maki coughed into her trembling hand, trying to even her voice. “I-it was just a hobby, OK? I never said I wanted to pursue music as a career or anything, so I don't get why you're getting like this.”

 

Rin opened her mouth to speak up, but was quickly interrupted by the redhead. “I have to go now or I'll be late. You'll have to wait for Hanayo on your own.” She quickly took ahold of her bag and turned her back to her friend.

 

“See you tomorrow, Rin.”

 

She didn't turn around when leaving.

 

She couldn't face the disappointment she knew she'd see on chartreuse eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Are you OK, Maki?” A man's voice echoed through the empty office. “You look tired.”

 

The redhead quickly shook her head. “It’s nothing, Papa. It just…” She hesitated. Would it be a good idea to tell her father about what happened with Rin?

 

She sighed. “It was sort of a long day, that's all. But I'm fine, don't worry.”

 

_I don't need to bother him with something like that._

 

Her father looked at her for a second, scrutinizing her like how he would with a patient. He gave up ultimately. “If you say so. But remember that we're always here for you, dear.”

 

“Yes, Papa.” Again that practiced smile. She was already an expert at it.

 

Her father didn't ask again.

 

* * *

 

“Hey there, Maki-chan! Are you ready for the big day, nya?” A strangely excited Rin asked her, glomping her from behind and trying to rub her cheek against her.

 

Not that it was weird for Rin to be excited and overly affectionate, but she has been pretty much giving her the cold shoulder since the little confrontation they had the week before. And now here she was, as if nothing had happened. It’s true that Rin wasn’t one to hold a grudge, but this was just weird…

 

_Did something happen during the weekend?_

 

“Of course I am.” Answered the redhead, pushing her friend off her. “And what’s with you, anyway?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“What’s with Rin, nya?” She asked back, big innocent cat-like eyes looking back at her, a smile on her face to add to the whole look.

 

“I thought you were mad at me.”

 

“ _Whaaaat?_ How could I be mad with Maki-chan?!” And with those words she went and hugged her again. Maki cursed herself for asking while she, once again, tried to pull the smiling girl off her.

 

“Geez, I don’t get you!!”

 

Hanayo just looked at her two friends with a smile, happy they were back to their usual self. Last week had been really tense between those two and the brunette didn’t really know what to do at the moment. She knew why Rin was mad at Maki, but at the same time, she also knew exactly why Rin was so happy now and she couldn’t help to worry about that.

 

She was worried about Maki, and about how she would react at the unexpected guest they had decided to invite to the recital. Then again, she couldn’t be sure Maki would be the chosen one, right? There was going to be a lot of other good pianists there…

 

Hanayo sighed, tuning out the still arguing voices of her two friends.

 

Who was she kidding? Of course she’d chose Maki. Who wouldn’t?

 

“Hanayo! Can you help me out a little here?!” An exasperated redhead called, bringing her back to reality. The brunette looked up to see Rin clinging to the taller girl like a koala, arms and legs wrapped around her.

 

“R-Rin-chan!” She squeaked out, standing up from her seat to try and get the ginger off the other.

 

She just hoped everything turned out alright. For the good of everyone involved.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to drive me here, you know?” A blushing Maki told her smiling mother, who was walking with her towards the hall where the recital would be held after driving from their home.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I couldn’t miss this, could I?” She replied cheerfully.

 

_She never does._ Thought the redhead. _But why?_

 

“Oh! I may need to leave earlier though. After your turn, of course.” She quickly clarified when Maki looked up at her. “Will you be fine heading home on your own?”

 

“It’s OK. Besides, Hanayo and Rin will be here too so I can walk with them to the station.”

 

“Ah, that’s good.” Her mother smiled. She had met her two friends, and she liked them. “Speaking of which, isn’t that them?” She said, pointing at a ginger and a brunette that were standing in front of the building’s entrance.

 

“Maaaakiiiiii-chaaaaan!!!” Called Rin, waving both her arms over her head.

 

“That’s her, alright.” Deadpanned Maki while her mother chuckled.

 

The ginger jumped on her as soon as they got closer. She seemed to be even more excited than yesterday.

 

It’s like her attitude had grown more and more unbearable with each passing day, since the start of the week.

 

She could hear her mother chuckle. “Well, I’ll be going inside to grab a seat. See you at home, dear.” She said, patting her daughter on the head affectionately and not really caring she was currently trapped between her friend’s arms.

 

“Awn, your mom won’t drive us back, nya?” Asked a suddenly disappointed Rin.

 

“What? Why should she even do that?” Remarked an offended redhead. “And no, she said she had to leave early. Probably right after my turn.” She explained, a hand going to her hair and twirling it in place.

 

“Aaaw, poor Maki-chan. She’ll be all lonely!” Teased the ginger.

 

“What?! I won’t! And get off me already!!” Maki pushed her friend, suddenly realizing she was still hugging her. It was to no avail, though. Rin was just too strong sometimes. And way too persistent.

 

“Rin-chan.” Called Hanayo. “I think Maki-chan needs to go inside.” Besides her words, her tone remained kind.

 

Rin pouted, but eventually let go. “Fine, fine.” She moved to stand beside Hanayo. “We’ll be cheering for you, Maki-chan!”

 

Maki stared at them for a few seconds.

 

“Aren’t you two going in… ?” Not like she _wanted_ them to go in with her, of course. But everyone was already doing it, and they wouldn’t be able to get good seats if they took too long.

 

She saw the grin spreading through Rin’s face, but before the ginger could open her mouth to tease her once again, Hanayo interrupted. “We’re, uhm. We’re actually w-waiting for someone…”

 

The redhead raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t informed about someone else coming along. “Someone?” She asked in a demanding tone, wanting to know more about this mysterious guest.

 

The brunette stuttered, but their cat-like friend was there to help. “Just a friend of us, nya!” She quickly said, her arm going over Hanayo’s shoulders.

 

Maki was skeptical.

 

“Don’t worry, Maki-chan! She told us she liked piano music, so we decided to invite her since we haven’t really hung out in a while. Isn’t that right, Kayo-chin?” She looked at the girl with glasses, who was still fumbling with her words.

 

“R-r-right!”

 

_Suspicious._

 

Rin was quick to notice the way the redhead was narrowing her eyes at them. “As I said, don’t worry, Maki-chan! We’ll be sure to introduce you to her afterwards, nya!”

 

The taller girl blushed. “I-I never asked to be introduced or anything, geez!”

 

The ginger chuckled, and she could see the brunette trying to hold her giggles in. The redhead pouted. “Whatever! I’m going inside. Be sure to be there on time!” And with that and a blush still spreading through her face, Maki turned around and walked away from her friends and into the building.

 

She could swear she heard a somewhat familiar voice calling for them both when she did.

 

* * *

 

Maki took a deep breath to steel her nerves.

 

Her turn was coming up, and despite the fact she’s been doing this pretty much all her life, she still got nervous. She couldn’t help it. Even though she didn’t care anymore.

 

_But you do._

 

“Shut up.” She mumbled under her breath.

 

_Great. Now I’m talking to myself._

 

She took another deep breath. Held it in a second and then let it out. She shook her hands and stretched her fingers. She could do this. It was just another recital.

 

_The first of your last ones._

 

“Shut up.” She mumbled again, a little louder this time, causing a girl that was walking by to stare at her weirdly.

 

Maki blushed, reaching for a strand of her hair to play with. She could never get rid of that habit.

 

_Calm down, Maki._ _You’ve done this before. You’ll be fine. You can do it._

 

Her friends were there too. And her mother. Not to mention she _knew_ she was talented when it came to piano playing. She had absolutely nothing to fear.

 

Then why were her hands still trembling?

 

_“Music used to be important to you.”_

 

Even after a week, Rin’s words continued to echo in her head. She had tried to get them off her mind, but her efforts had proven fruitless. And she knew the reason for that was because _it was true._

 

But there was nothing to do about it now. Nothing but enjoy the last few times she would get to express herself through music like how she was about to do.

 

She didn’t have another choice, and the sooner she accepted it, the better.

 

_This is just how it is. I decided already, long ago._

 

With all that in mind, she took one last breath and stepped forward as she heard her name being called, proclaiming her turn to get on stage.

 

_You’ve got this, Maki._

 

And with those last encouraging words to herself, she walked into the light.

 

* * *

 

The last round of applause was heard—not as loud as the one she got, mind you—and the show was over. Maki walked out from the backstage area and into the lobby to find her friends sitting on a bench, waiting for her.

 

“Maki-chan!” Rin instantly got up at the sight of her friend. “That was amazing, nya!” A jump, and she was hugging her _again._

 

“Rin! Get off me!!” Demanded a blushing redhead. Even though she was used to it and wouldn’t react so loudly while in school, public places were a whole different story. And right now everyone was starting to walk out of the presentation hall so there was _a lot_ of people.

 

And of course, Rin didn’t care, which left her struggling to get the cat-like girl to let go of her.

 

“Good job, Maki-chan.” Hanayo’s sweet voice interrupted her struggles, and she turned her attention to the brunette. “Your mother came by before leaving. She told me to congratulate you.” She said with a soft smile adorning her lips.

 

“Yeah, not even I can deny that was a great performance.” The redhead was surprised by a sudden third voice. The same voice she had heard calling for Hanayo and Rin when she left them waiting outside.

 

Her amethyst eyes moved from Hanayo to the girl standing beside her, and she was met with a shade of ruby she had seen somewhere before.

 

_Red eyes. Black hair. Short._

 

Now if she just pictured her long black hair tied up with two red ribbons into two pigtails...

 

“... Senpai.” Let out the redhead after searching through her memory, remembering the third year Rin and Hanayo used to hang with back when they were in their first year. The one that looked like a middle schooler.

 

_She still looks like one._

 

The ruby eyed frowned. She didn’t say that outloud, did she?

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember my name.” Oh. So it was that.

 

Maki panicked a little bit after realizing that no, she did not remember the girl’s name.

 

“But Nico-chan! You didn’t remember Maki-chan’s name either, nya!” And just like that, panic made way to annoyance as now it was Maki’s turn to frown.

 

“Details, details.” Said the older girl—Nico—nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a big deal. Even though she seemed pretty offended about the redhead not knowing her name just a minute ago.

 

“Am I right to assume _this_ was the friend you were waiting for before?” She asked her two friends.

 

“Hey! What’s with the offended tone?” Deadpanned Nico, red eyes narrowing at her.

 

Maki glared back. “Because I _am_ offended.”

 

“What! Why?!” Demanded to know the older girl, fists and teeth clenched.

 

“Your _presence_ offends me.” The redhead couldn't help the grin that adorned her lips after seeing the smaller but older girl gape at her answer.

 

Hanayo laughed uncomfortably, and Rin continued to smile, still hugging Maki.

 

“Now, now, Maki-chan.” Started the ginger, petting her head. “No need to get so aggressive, nya. Nico-chan is here for you, after all!”

 

“W-what?” Maki was taken aback by that revelation. “Why would she?”

 

“Don’t feed her ego anymore, Rin.” Stated the petite girl, hands on her hips. “But yes, actually. I'm here to make you an offer.” She said before Maki could interrupt.

 

The redhead in question blinked. She looked towards her friends, noticing Rin’s cheshire cat smile and Hanayo’s nervousness.

 

She looked back at Nico, noticing the determination shining in her eyes.

 

“I’m not going out with you if that's what this is about.”

 

Silence.

 

“What.” Spoke Nico after a few seconds, and Rin bursted out laughing.

 

The ruby-eyed girl’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Just what in the world makes you think I would ask you out?”

 

The taller but younger girl nervously played with her hair, blushing at her mistake. Just what was she thinking about? “Well… You came here so out of the blue and said that, what else was I supposed to think?”

 

“Anything but that! Geez.” Nico sighed. “Though I can't really blame you, after all,” She smiled cutely, posing with one hand of her hip and the other on her head. “Who wouldn't want to go out with future star Yazawa Nico?”

 

“What.”

 

The older girl clearly deflated at the lack of reaction, and glared at Maki.

 

_She can really turn her attitude around quickly, I'll give her that. And just why is she glaring at me now?_

 

“I guess you don't remember either, do you?”

 

“Remember what?”

 

Nico raised an eyebrow. Maki just barely noticed Rin had moved beside Hanayo, the brunette nervously grasping Rin’s sleeve.

 

“I’m a singer.”

 

“A singer?”

 

“Yes. I believe Rin gave you my first single, didn't she?”

 

The mentioned girl jumped instantly. “I did, nya!”

 

Maki searched through her memory, until the image of Rin giving her a copy of the girl's first single invaded her mind.

 

She nodded. That still didn't explain why she was here, though…

 

_Wait._

 

Something suddenly clicked in the third year’s head. Her conversation with Rin. Her sudden change in attitude and the singer's presence in front of her.

 

Maki licked her suddenly dry lips. “And… You said you were here to make me an offer?” Her voice came out soft but even, contrary to her trembling hands.

 

“I believe that's what I said.” Answered the other, arms crossed over her chest.

 

“And,” A deep breath. “just _what_ would that offer be?”

 

Nico beamed. If Maki’s mind hadn't been going at the speed of light she might have even found it cute. But she was too focused on trying to stop the spinning world around her to consider something like that.

 

“I want you to be my songwriter!”

 

And just like a train suddenly crashing into a mountain, Maki’s brain stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anyone's wondering what kind of music I had in mind for Nico when writing this AU, I was inspired by SCANDAL so imagine something like that (?)


	3. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned, but Nico won't give up that easily. The question is, what to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long wow, a lot happened between school and moving and stuff so I didn't write for a looooong while
> 
> But do not fear I won't abandon this B) (In fact I already started next one)
> 
> PS. Special thanks to Android and STM since I mostly write this fic on my phone while in the metro lol

“ _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!_ ” A loud scream pierced the air, attracting the attention of various passersby toward the group of girls inside the building.

 

Nico took a step back, startled by the sudden outburst even though the scream wasn’t directed at her. The redhead was pointedly glaring towards the ginger girl, who for once seemed to be dead serious and stood her ground without even flinching while the brunette had quickly moved to hide behind Rin, also scared by Maki’s sudden scream.

 

The black-haired was utterly lost. Just a few seconds ago, Maki had been frozen in place, her eyes unfocused and mouth slightly open. And next thing she knew, the redhead was lashing out at her friends.

 

At _their_ friends.

 

“Hey, wha—” She couldn't finish her question, as the still angered third year made her way towards Rin and Hanayo.

 

Rin gave a step forward and Nico instinctively got closer to the other three, Hanayo quickly moving to her side and strongly getting ahold of her sleeve.

 

Maki got face to face with Rin, chartreuse and amethyst clashing brightly.

 

“This was _your_ idea, wasn't it?!” The redhead accused, her voice not as explosive as before but still loud.

 

“So what if it was?” Despite the height difference and the obvious anger pouring out of the pianist, Rin didn't seem scared at all, her voice sharp and even.

 

In fact she seemed to be more determined than ever.

 

_But why?_ Nico still couldn't understand, instead her petite body turned towards a trembling Hanayo in a protective manner, her eyes still focused on the other two, ready to intervene if worse came to worse. _Just what's going on?_

 

“ _What_ makes you think you can get into _my_ life like that?!” The usually shy redhead didn't seem to mind the other two onlookers, nor the various people staring at them from a distance.

 

“Because _you_ won't do anything on your own!!” It was the first time Nico saw Rin as mad as she was now, fists clenched and matching Maki’s voice volume. She even managed to get the redhead to give a step back, her anger forgotten for half a second.

 

“Even after all this time—” Rin took a deep breath. “Even after all this time, it’s so hard for you to say how you really feel. But I know you like music!” Said the ginger, a hand going to her own chest. “ _We_ know that you want to keep playing!!”

 

At the implication of a ‘we’, her accusatory eyes quickly searched for the brunette. But she was met with ruby instead, and only then did she seem to remember they weren’t exactly alone, as she looked around to find various pair of eyes staring in their direction, gazes turning away as her own landed on them.

 

She blushed, and Nico found it sort of endearing despite the current situation. But certainly nothing endearing came out of the fumbling pianist.

 

“W—what are you all looking at?!” Demanded the girl, though her voice wasn’t as powerful as before. “Mind your own business!”

 

The people started to leave after that, though not without a few glances towards the group.

 

The four girls stood in place, frozen in their own world while everybody around them went away.

 

As soon as they found themselves alone again, the pianist’s amethyst eyes pierced through the ginger once again.

 

“And you, too.” The loudness of her voice had been replaced by pure coldness, as she continued to stare daggers into her friend. “Mind your own business.”

 

“This _is_ my business.” Answered Rin through clenched teeth. “You’re my friend!”

 

“It’s _not!_ ” The older of the group bit her lower lip at hearing the redhead’s voice starting to go up again. “Stop messing with _my_ life!!”

 

_Damn it, Rin. She was just starting to calm down._

 

And it only got worse once the athlete spoke up again. “I don't get why you get so mad at me for it when you let your parents do it all the time!”

 

Maki clenched her fists. “How _dare_ you?!”

 

“It’s the truth, isn't it?! Don't even try to deny it!” Now it was Rin’s turn to raise her voice. “You try to act like you're OK with it, you like to _pretend_ you're OK with it and that you have complete control over your life, but that's a lie! Isn't it, Maki-chan?!”

 

The redhead failed to answer, but the hurt and anger in her eyes was obvious even to Nico.

 

“You’re too afraid to make your own choices. Afraid of rejection. It's easier to let your parents decide for you and stay on their good side even though it won't make you happy, right?” The ginger let out a bitter chuckle. “So why even try? Why make the effort? Isn't that what you think?”

 

The redhead clenched her teeth and gave a step forward. “Shut up! You don't know anything!!”

 

“I know you're a _coward_ who's too scared to do _anything_ for her own sake! Do you hear me, Maki-chan?! That's what you are, just a _big coward!!”_

 

_Slap._

 

And then silence.

 

Maki stood frozen, her arm still in the air as Rin slowly looked back at her, her own hand going up to her now red cheek.

 

Everything went down in a blur after that. Rin grabbing the taller girl by the collar, making her stumble back a few steps. Nico quickly going forward to try and separate them before things blowed up even more out of proportion. Maki desperately trying to push the angered ginger back before she got hurt.

 

And then a scream.

 

“ _STOOOP!!!_ ”

 

Everyone froze again, heads turning around to the source of the command. A quiet brunette with glasses who was at the verge of tears. “S-stop fighting… Please...”

 

Guilt instantly washed over the other two third-years, and Rin begrudgingly let go of Maki, the two of them looking at the ground both in shame and to avoid each other's gaze.

 

Nico sighed and looked back at the two troublemakers. “Are you proud now?” Demanded the petite girl, an eyebrow raised and both hands on her hips.

 

“I-it's not my fault!” Quickly snapped the pianist. “She started it!”

 

“I wouldn't if you would just— _ow!_ ”

 

The arguing girls held her foreheads in pain, as Nico had just chopped them both. “Don’t you start again! I don't give two damns about who started what, but if you can't solve this like _civilized_ people at least have the _decency_ to keep Hanayo out of this. She doesn't need to see her two best friends punching each other silly. And if I find out you're trying to make her pick a side I _will_ punch you both _myself._ ” Ranted the black-haired, glaring red eyes focused on Maki and Rin. “ _Am I clear?_ ”

 

Both girls nodded silently, and Maki gave a step forward. “I’m—” She started, hesitant for a second. “I’m sorry, Hanayo.”

 

“Yeah. Sorry, Kayo-chin.” Echoed the ginger.

 

Hanayo shook her head and dried out her tears with her hands, not wanting her friends to feel guilty either. Rin quickly made her way to her side to try and comfort her.

 

The redhead just stood in place watching the scene though, and before Nico could ask her what was wrong she was turning towards her.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that too, senpai.” She said with a little bow, her posture more dignified than before. “And sorry, but I can't accept your offer.”

 

With that she stood up straight again, amethyst meeting ruby. “I’d appreciate it if you didn't insist on the matter, too. At all.” She spoke firmly. “Thank you.”

 

Then she turned around and left, leaving a dumbfounded Nico behind.

 

_What the—_

 

“Sorry, Nico-chan.” A regretful ginger’s voice brought her back to the moment, her eyes drifting from the now distant redhead to focus on the two other girls. “I really hoped that, I don't know, maybe…”

 

Another sigh. _These girls will give me early wrinkles._ “Just remember what I said.” The addressed girl nodded in understanding. “Good. Now let's go get something cold for that cheek of yours. And something to eat. You _do_ owe me an explanation, at least.”

 

The two younger girls looked at each other for a second. Hanayo nodded at Rin, and she looked at Nico again. “You’re right. Let's go.”

 

They walked towards the exit after that, but not before Hanayo held Nico behind for a second.

 

“Thank you, Nico-chan.” She shyly said. “For what you did back there.”

 

Nico smiled and ruffled the girl's head, even though she was taller than her. “Don’t worry about it, Hanayo. Besides, you were the one to stop them, not me. Now let's go or Rin will eat everything before we even get there.”

 

“Nico-chan! Kayo-chin! Hurry up, I'm hungry, nya!” Exclaimed the mentioned girl from the exit, as in cue.

 

The petite girl rolled her eyes. “See what I say?” She said towards Hanayo, both of them chuckling before following the athlete out of the building.

 

* * *

 

“That’s why we invited you to the recital. Sorry to drag you into this, Nico-chan.” Said a ginger holding a soda can against her left cheek.

 

“I see.” Nico took a fry and put it in her mouth. “Why didn't you guys tell me?” She asked after swallowing.

 

They were sitting at a table at the fast food place they liked to frequent, the two younger girls with her trays almost untouched as they had been doing most of the talking until now, explaining Maki’s situation to Nico.

 

“We, uhm,” Hanayo spoke up. “We didn't want to force your decision.”

 

Rin quickly nodded, shaking the can she was holding against her face. “We had a talk after inviting you, and we decided we wouldn't tell you so you wouldn't feel obliged to pick Maki-chan if you liked someone else better.”

 

“But from what you tell me, you were practically sure I would choose her.”

 

Rin grinned at that. “Of course! We know your taste in girls after all, nya!”

 

Nico choked on her drink. “W-what's _that_ supposed to mean?! I need a songwriter not a _girlfriend_ , geez.”

 

“But wouldn't you like both?” Asked the ginger in a teasing tone, eyebrows raising, effectively making the older girl blush.

 

“Would you like having to hold two cans to your face instead of one?” Threatened the petite girl with a vein popping out of her forehead.

 

“Nyaaa!” Exclaimed the ginger, hugging Hanayo beside her. “Nico-chan is scary, nya!”

 

The brunette giggled, but the raven haired failed to see what was so amusing about the situation. _As if I would be interested in someone like her._

 

“Still,” Started Nico. “I can't deny she's pretty talented.”

 

“And passionate!” Added Rin.

 

“Yeah, that too.” Nico remembered how mesmerized she had been when she saw the redhead play. It was almost hypnotic, and the feeling she could feel pouring from the keys at every single note…

 

_Beautiful._

 

Nico shivered a little at the memory, and shook her head to come back to reality. “Getting back on topic, if I'm clear you expected that she would accept right away once she was given the chance to pursue music?” Asked the eldest one, eyebrow raised.

 

Rin quickly nodded, shaking the can again.

 

“But isn't she supposed to take over her parent's hospital?”

 

“But she doesn't want to!”

 

“And how are you so sure of that, Rin? From what I saw, she seems pretty sure of her decision.”

 

“Rin just knows, nya!”

 

Nico sighed, but Hanayo spoke up before she could retort to the ginger’s comeback.

 

“She loves music.” She said without a moment's hesitation. “But her parents had been preparing her to be a doctor since she was young. She started to visit the hospital on a weekly basis since high school started, and the number of visits has only grown with the years.”

 

“She was fine at first.” Continued Rin. “But as time went by she had less and less opportunities to play the piano, and it started to affect her…”

 

Nico raised her eyebrows in curiosity at those words, waiting for the third years to continue.

 

Hanayo was quick to answer her silent demand. “She became more distant, not only with us but with music in general.”

 

“She’d even avoid the music room completely at times, nya!” Nico didn't quite get that, but from the younger girl's shocked tone she could guess that was serious.

 

The brunette nodded, as to confirm her thoughts. “She insisted she was OK, that it was her decision, but…”

 

“... We could see she didn't like it.” Finished the ginger.

 

“So,” Started the raven-haired. “You believe she's not happy, that actually her parents are the ones forcing this on her? The whole doctor thing, I mean.”

 

Rin nodded quickly and enthusiastically. “That’s why we need your help, Nico-chan!”

 

The older girl was taken aback by that comment. “M-my help? Hold it right there, kitty cat. I already did what you wanted of me and you saw for yourself how that ended up.”

 

“Giving up already, nya?”

 

“What?! I’m not… !” Nico stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the grin on Rin’s face. She clenched her teeth and held her words back. _Don't fall for her tricks, Nico. You're the eldest one here!_

 

And more importantly. “Do you really think I can do something? I didn't even remember her name until the show.”

 

“But you saw how amazing her playing is!” Insisted the athlete.

 

And that much was true, the raven-haired knew she couldn't deny that even if she wanted. That girl had some amazing skills, and as soon as she finished her song the singer knew she wanted the pianist as her songwriter.

 

“She’s right, Rin-chan.” The brunette spoke suddenly, a hand reaching up to Rin’s shoulder, to which she visibly deflated. Then her eyes landed on Nico. “Sorry we dragged you into this, Nico-chan.” She bowed her head a bit in apology, and Rin followed her example.

 

“We know this was important for you, too, so sorry we couldn't be of any hel—”

 

“What are you talking about, Hanayo?” Interrupted the red-eyed girl with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

The brunette regained her nervousness at the other's demanding voice. “W-well, I know you n-need a songwriter and we—”

 

“And you found the perfect one!” Nico declared loudly. “So what if she refused? It was just the first meeting, and yeah it didn't go too well. But that doesn't mean I, the amazing Yazawa Nico, won't be able to turn this situation around!”

 

Rin’s eyes quickly regained that glint of happiness so usual to her at the singer's words, and suddenly she was all over the table to hug the smaller girl sitting across from her, to which she loudly protested.

 

Hanayo laughed at the exchange, and both girls focused on her. She gave them a smile, or more specifically, she smiled towards Nico. “Thank you, Nico-chan.”

 

The older girl relaxed despite still being trapped under Rin’s weight. “It’s nothing, Hanayo.” Then her frown was present again as she successfully pushed the ginger off her. “But I'll need your help so stay on your seat, cat girl!”

 

The ginger saluted. “Yes, ma'am! Private Rin reporting for duty!” The brunette beside her mimicked the salute, silent but with the same enthusiasm.

 

Nico nodded proudly at her soldiers. “Great! Now, if I want to get this girl's talent to myself I will need all the info you can give me on her. What does she like, what does she do on her free time, what's her favorite food, everything! So start talking, ladies.”

 

“Ma’am, yes ma'am!” Saluted again the ginger. Just then she seemed to remember the can she'd been holding against her cheek and apparently decided that she could use a drink before continuing the conversation.

 

“Wait, Rin, don't—!” But Nico was too late on her warning, body half across the table by the time the athlete opened the can, effectively getting the shaken bubbly liquid to spray wildly over her whole face plus the faces of her companions.

 

“ _Rin!!!”_

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“I don't care! Just get something to clean this up with!”

 

“Y-yes!!”

 

* * *

 

They got kicked out of the restaurant eventually, after Rin slipped and fell right on her face on her way to get more napkins, effectively making even more of a mess.

 

“At least they let us take our burgers, nya…” Rin tried to comfort herself, even though they had lost their fries to the soda rain.

 

“Stop complaining already. It was your fault to begin with.” An annoyed Nico retorted, walking in front of the two younger girls.

 

“I’m not complaining, and I already said I was sorry, nya!” Protested the athlete.

 

“Whatever.” The raven haired let out a sigh, fishing out her phone from her pocket to look at the time. She clicked her tongue. “I still need you guys to give me info on Maki, but it's kinda late already so I guess that'll have to wait…”

 

“We could meet tomorrow?” Suggested Hanayo.

 

“Can’t do it. Eli wants me to restart my training and somehow managed to get Umi into it so I'll be busy.”

 

“I fear for you, Nico-chan…” Said Rin, hugging the plastic bag that was holding her’s and Hanayo’s hamburgers close to her chest.

 

To make it worse, the brunette put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with burning determination. “We’ll pray for you, Nico-chan. Be strong.”

 

The raven-haired gulped. “C’mon, girls. Stop that.” To think that even Rin, a track record athlete, feared that duo was saying something.

 

_What have I gotten myself into…_

 

It was too late to back up now, so Nico just let out a defeated sigh and continued the previous topic. “Anyway… We'll just have to postpone that meeting. I'll just improvise in the meantime.”

 

“Are you sure? Maybe we could tag along tomorrow…”

 

“Nah, it's OK. Don't worry about it, Hanayo.” Besides, she couldn't let Eli and Umi know what she was doing. Not yet, at least. “It’ll be fine, trust me.” Assured the girl with a big smile, facing the other two. “I'll turn that stubborn princess around in no time, you'll see!”

 

* * *

 

“That’s what I said, but I honestly have no idea what to do.” Complained Nico with her head lying on a table, a glass of water by her side.

 

“Hm-mh.” Nodded knowingly a ginger haired girl sitting across from her with her arms crossed. “That certainly sounds like a dilemma.”

 

Ruby eyes glared at the girl. “Were you even listening, Honoka?”

 

“Of course I was!” Answered Honoka, clearly offended. “You really like this Maki girl so—”

 

“I _don't_ like her, geez!” Interrupted Nico. “Why does everyone get that idea?”

 

“But you said you wanted her as your songwriter, right? That means you like how she plays, right?” Wondered Honoka, brow furrowed in confusion.

 

_Oh. That's what she meant._ Nico blushed a bit at her own confusion. “Huh, yeah, yeah. You're right, Honoka.”

 

“Of course I am!” She proclaimed proudly. “But anyway, you want her to be your songwriter but she refused because of her family, and you told Rin and Hanayo that you would make her accept but you actually have no idea how. Is that it?” Wondered the ginger.

 

Nico blinked. “Huh, yeah. Pretty much.” _Sometimes I forget how perceptive she is._

 

Honoka had been a second year when Nico met her back in her third year of high school. Apparently she couldn't decide on a club to join—why was she thinking about that just in second year beat her—so she decided to try them all. She met Rin during her short stay in the track club, and the two gingers kicked it off instantly, the younger one later introducing Honoka to Hanayo and Nico.

 

She kept switching clubs until eventually settling on kendo, to everyone's surprise. _And she was pretty good at it, to top it off._ But despite her achievements, the now recently graduated girl was happy helping out at her parents’ store, making and selling candy. And eating it, too.

 

Specially eating it.

 

“I mean,” Continued on the older girl. “I don't even know much about her besides her name, age, and that she plays piano. And apparently she _really_ likes tomatoes, according to what Hanayo told me before we split up last night, but I doubt I'll be able to buy her with just that.” She let out a sigh. “And Hanayo texted me this morning telling me Rin’s still mad at Maki after all, and if _Rin_ is mad I can only imagine how the tomato princess is, so I can't ask them to push the subject on her.” That would probably just make things worse for everyone involved. “I could go to her parents’ hospital to see if I can get ahold of her myself, but I don't think that'd be a great idea considering they're the ones forcing her out of music. Or so the girls say.” She wasn't sure by this point, to be perfectly honest. Or maybe she just wanted a reason to give up this nonsensical quest.

 

“Don’t give up, Nico-chan!” Honoka jumped immediately, pumped up. “I’ll help out too!”

 

Nico raised an eyebrow. “And how, if I may ask?”

 

It seemed Honoka hadn't thought that far ahead, as she sat back down and pursed her lips in thought. “I could… Follow her around for you?”

 

“That’s creepy.” Deadpanned Nico. “Besides you don't go to school anymore, and following her around the street is even creepier.”

 

“Then, uhm, I could… Eh…” Honoka was trying hard to come up with some sort of idea, Nico couldn't deny that. She was afraid the girl would fry her brains thinking about something, though.

 

“Look, Honoka. I appreciate the effort, but—”

 

“Wait!” She was suddenly interrupted by the ginger. “You said this girl’s name was Nishikino Maki, right?”

 

The petite girl raised an eyebrow. _Did that just registered in her brain?_ “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Tall, redhead, legs for days?”

 

“You really need to stop classifying girls by their legs, y’know.”

 

“No.”

 

That was a quick negative. “Huh. OK… Anyway, I guess?” She was not going to admit the redhead princess had a nice figure. No way. “And slanted eyes. What's your point? We've both seen her at least once, she's friends with Rin and Hanayo, remember?” Or should she say ‘was’?

 

_Best not to think about it._

 

“Yeah, yeah. But I've seen her some other times too! I knew she sounded familiar and I remember now!” The ginger bounced on her seat. “I have an idea, Nico-chan! You wait right here!” And just like that she stood up and disappeared up the stairs of her home, even as Nico reached a hand out to her trying to tell her that she couldn't stay much longer, after all _they_ could find her at any mom—

 

“Nico!” A voice echoed from the door and Nico felt a shiver go down her spine as she slowly, very slowly, turned around.

 

_Speak of the devil._

 

Or devils, in this case, since two people stood at the door glaring down at her. “I can't _believe_ you're slacking off here!” Eli said, crossing her arms in front of her. “Actually. I can.” The blonde quickly corrected herself.

 

“Hey! I was just taking a little breather, mind you.”

 

“It’s not resting time yet, though.” Said a blue haired girl who was standing next to Eli with severe eyes. Sonoda Umi, one of Honoka’s childhood friends, had been a very disciplined archer during high school. Disciplined student, too. Her family owned a dojo, so she probably was raised that way.

 

Adding that to her archery training, Eli couldn't think of someone better to help Nico work on her stamina, and managed to get the younger girl to help despite the raven-haired girl’s protests.

 

“But I’ve been training all morning!” Complained Nico again. “You’ll kill me at this rate!” And to add to her charade, Nico slumped over the table.

 

“How do you expect to last an entire concert if you can't take this, hm?” Insisted the blonde, tapping her foot against the ground.

 

“I’m disappointed to see you giving up so quickly, Nico-senpai. I thought your motivation was greater than this.” Added the bluenette, effectively getting to Nico’s pride.

 

“Now wait a second there!” She exclaimed, stomping her hands on the table and standing up, startling the other two a little. “Who said I was giving up? I was just _resting_ , as I already said. I haven't been active lately, y’know? That's probably why I can't keep up with your training _just yet_. You can't expect me to become an athlete in one morning!”

 

Eli hesitated for a second. Maybe they _had_ been asking too much for the first day, specially considering everything Nico went through. “Well… I guess we could tone it down a bit and—”

 

“You’ll do nothing of the sort!” Exclaimed the petite girl, gulping down the rest of her water and stomping towards them. “There. I rested. Now let's keep going! There’s still much to do!!”

 

“But you said—”

 

“I know what I said, and what I said was _let's keep going._ Didn't I?” She asked, straightening herself up as if she were challenging the quarter-Russian, despite her laughable lack of stature.

 

“Then let us waste no more time, we're already behind on the schedule!” Umi interrupted before Eli could answer. “You’re still missing two kilometers of running, so go!”

 

And Nico ran as if her life depended on it, momentarily forgetting the image of the redhead she was trying to recruit.

 

* * *

 

Said redhead couldn't forget as easily, though, as thoughts of their encounter and the girl's proposal still followed her around almost a week after the event.

 

She had tried, though. Oh, how had she tried. But the fact that Rin still gave her weird looks that went from guilt to annoyance to disappointment just kept bringing that day to the front of her mind. The way Hanayo acted didn't help either, as the brunette would try her best to act normal around her but would fail spectacularly in the process.

 

The redhead shifted on her bed, laying sideways and staring at the CD case that lay on the floor. She had searched for it the day after the whole thing happened in some stupid impulse, as if it would give her the answers she wanted.

 

But she had refused to listen to it, afraid of those same answers.

 

_I was just trying to remember her name._ She would tell herself as an excuse afterwards, even though she had already done that halfway home.

 

_Yazawa Nico._

 

Maki pressed her head against the pillow and stifled a groan. _What's her deal, anyway? Coming out of nowhere and expecting me to accept on the spot. How big can her ego be?_

 

But there was something about her confidence that made her impossible to brush off. Something that kept the younger girl awake at night thinking about what ifs.

 

_No. I can't._

 

She jumped off her bed and in a swift motion lifted the case from the floor and threw it into a cabinet in her nightstand, where it got lost among partitures and pages of half finished songs.

 

_I have a duty to fulfill. I can't entertain these kind of childish dreams._

  
And with that she grabbed a big medicine textbook and went downstairs to wait for her parents.


End file.
